1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display method in a plurality of display apparatuses which perform display operations linked with a facsimile apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been display apparatuses in which an image is formed on a recording medium and the image formed on the recording medium is displayed on a window for display. Since such display apparatuses consume little electric power during display and can display a large-sized image, they have been used as electronic bulletin boards.
Display apparatuses provided with a communication function in which the above-described display apparatus is provided with a facsimile function so as to display an image transmitted from a remote location have been disclosed, for example, in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 438,009 and 811,054, filed Nov. 20, 1989 and Dec. 20, 1991, respectively.
When the same contents are displayed on a plurality of such display apparatuses provided with a communication function installed in a location, it is necessary to transmit repeatedly the same image from a facsimile apparatus of an image transmitter, whereby the time of use of a telephone line is increased.
The respective display apparatuses sequentially receive the image. Hence, if a plurality of display apparatuses are present within the field of view of an observer, images on the respective display apparatuses successively change, whereby the observer is distracted by the plurality of display apparatuses.
Furthermore, since each display apparatus must be provided with a facsimile function, the entire unit becomes expensive.